Tastes Like Cookies
by TwistedSky
Summary: Hints of Dollie, but definitely Chlollie. Chloe's upset, Oliver's trying to make it up to her. They both get covered in peach conditioner/shampoo. But he tastes like cookies.
1. Chapter 1

I disclaim. Much thanks to Colly from the Chlollie comm and her exploding peach conditioner. I take my plot bunnies when they come. This kind of blends Chlollie with some of the Dollie comics canon.

* * *

"It wasn't me!" Oliver protested, ducking to miss the radio alarm clock that Chloe had just chucked at the space where his head used to be. "Good aim though."

Chloe fumed. "You married her, Ollie."

He knew that. "You know it wasn't me. I would never do that to you. I love you."

"Don't say that!" Chloe picked up her new bottle of shampoo and aimed. "Because then I'm just being irrational." The container exploded on contact. All over him, because he'd been crunched down, expecting another attack from above.

"Peach shampoo?"

"Yes." She threw the conditioner. It hit his head and, once again, exploded on contact. "And the matching conditioner. It was a two for one sale."

Oliver just stood, there, covered in peach shampoo and conditioner.

Chloe considered finishing off her reign of terror. Maybe he'd taken enough of this punishment-she still had a long list of ways she was going to make him pay. She looked at him, and fought the urge to laugh.

And fought and fought . . . And burst out laughing. "You kind of look like a wet dog." It was the first time that she'd laughed in months. Ever since-

"Really, Chloe?" He strode quickly to her side of the room and picked her up-interrupting her thoughts. Making her, in the process, just as slimy and gross as he was.

"Put me down."

He walked to the bathroom, with her still in his arms. "Fine." He unceremoniously dropped her in his bathtub.

"You got a nicer bathtub."

"Is that really all you have to say?" His heart hurt.

She looked at him. "You married Dinah."

"No, someone pretending to be me married Dinah."

"Six months, Oliver. I was alone for six months, thinking that you didn't love me. That you'd somehow fallen for Dinah, and no longer cared anything about me."

He sat down next to the bathtub and sighed. "I know."

"I thought you'd left me."

"I know."

"You promised that you'd never leave me," she whispered. She stared into his eyes, letting her gaze drift to his lips. She missed him, missed kissing him. Missed everything they'd been together.

"Not my choice, Sidekick. I would never leave you by choice. I will always come back to you." He said it, and he meant it. He needed her to believe it.

"I'm sending her to China."

"What?" He was caught off-guard. "Who?"

"Dinah. She's going to spend some time in China. We have an upcoming mission there, and she's going."

"Chloe, don't you think that's just a bit extreme?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, I don't. I'll send AC with her. Just because I hate her, doesn't mean I have to be a bitch, does it?" She gave her a look, daring him to argue.

Considering how his identity had been high-jacked, and the impostor had chosen to marry Dinah as a way to get away from the woman who knew the real Oliver Queen best-maybe he should have stayed quiet.

He didn't, of course.

"This isn't her fault. Do you really want to take it out on her? I thought you were friends."

Suddenly Chloe seemed furious again, she stood up, and he did too, confused as to exactly what was going through her mind.

"Are you defending her?"

Oh, _crap_.

"No. Not at all. Nope, not me. I'm just-no. Not. Defending. Her."

"Good. She broke the The Code. The Girl Code."

"Um, Chloe, didn't you technically break The Girl Code by being with me?" After all, he and Lois had dated. Not that he really wanted to bring up the fact that he'd once claimed to be in love with her cousin.

She gave him a scathing look. "No. That code is more like . . . guidelines. You never date a guy while your friend is _still dating him._ Obviously, it's the more important aspect of The Code."

"Chloe, I understand that you're upset, but-"

"No, Ollie. I don't think you do." She seemed resigned. She started fiddling with the cold and hot water knobs. "I don't think I can do this."

His heart sank, "Please don't say that."

"What?" she looked at him, seemingly confused.

"Don't say that you don't love me. That you can't do this. It's just-a mess. It's not our fault. We are more than this. We can get past this. You're the love of my life, Chloe. Don't leave me."

"Oliver. We'll be fine. But first, you have to let me send Dinah and AC to China. Then you have to grovel some more. But first, I think you need a new system here. Because I can't twist these knobs and make the water come out. Stupid-"

He cut her off with a kiss. It started out hungrily, until it softened. They pulled apart, and Oliver stepped into the tub with Chloe, and pressed his forehead to hers. "I missed this."

"Me too," she said softly.

"Can we try to get through this, together?"

"Oliver, we will get through this, I told you. It's just hard for me, remembering seeing you with her. At the engagement party, At the wedding. Imagining you together in bed."

"None of that ever happened, Chlo. It wasn't me, therefore it wasn't us. It was someone else, and Dinah. We have nothing to do with them. I don't want Dinah anymore than I want Lois or Tess. All I want is you."

"Okay. So can we _please _stop talking about Dinah and your ex-girlfriends and just have hot shower sex?" Chloe smiled at him, with a twinkle in her eye.

"I think we can do that." He went back down for a kiss. Oliver turned on the shower spray, and finagled the shower curtain closed behind him.

"I love you." Chloe whispered when they came up for air for a moment.

"I love you too, always and forever. But I think I'd love you a little more if we were both wearing less clothing."

"Mmm, me too."

Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

"You don't taste like peaches."

"Really, what do I taste like?" he nuzzled her neck.

"Cookies. Why do you smell and taste like cookies?"

"There are cookies in the kitchen. I brought them as a semi-gift. Thought they would help with-"

Chloe jumped up and ran for the cookies.

"I brought coffee, too."

She came back in with coffee and cookies. "Best boyfriend ever."

"I don't want to be your boyfriend, Chloe."

"Fine, worst ex-boyfriend ever." She nudged herself away from him on the bed.

"I want to be your husband. I want you to marry me."

"Aren't you still technically married to Dinah?"

"Already on it, Sidekick."

He took out a ring that he had been hiding. "Marry me, Chloe."

"This isn't her ring, is it?"

"This is my grandmother's ring."

"Really?"

"Fake Oliver didn't know about this."

"Yes."

"Yes as in yes? Really?"

"No, Oliver. Yes as in no, but really yes." She slapped him playfully.

She smiled and watched as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"She's still going to China."

"Okay," he agreed simply.

"But we'll wait until she's back, and we'll have the wedding. A very small and intimate wedding." What she didn't say was 'as different from your wedding to Dinah as possible.'

"Whatever you want, Chloe."

"No, Oliver. Whatever we want. It's your wedding too. And we're only getting married once." It was a gentle threat, in a way.

"When I was gone, I thought of you every moment of every day."

"I'm sorry. For what you had to go through, Ollie."

"Eventually I got back to you, that's all that matters."

And it really was.

* * *

Random, random. Hehe. Fun times. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

So, there are holes. And now I'm filling them. Because apparently I'm not allowed to have Dinah be an evil wench.

* * *

She'd screwed up. Big time.

It had all been so simple. She'd been interested in Oliver, and she'd thought he was interested in her too.

Apparently, he hadn't been.

It had been a seduction. He had said all the right things, done all the right things. And she'd thought she was in love with him.

It was all so damned complicated.

She hadn't known.

She hadn't known that Oliver and Chloe were together, and in love. She'd had absolutely no idea. Then Oliver had started coming onto her. Or, "Not-Oliver" had, anyway.

Fake Oliver was good in the sack.

It sickened her now to think of the fact that she'd been with that . . . Impostor. Sex, marriage. Everything. He'd been romantic, taken her on a sweet and sultry vacation. She'd been so caught up in the moment, she'd said yes to his proposal.

He'd made her fall in love with him.

She hated herself for it. After she'd realized that there was something wrong with him. And when Chloe had come to her, saying that she thought there was something more going on, she'd believed her.

They found Oliver in some dark dungeon, barely being given enough food and water to subsist on. When they'd confronted the impostor, he'd been killed in the crossfire. At least that had ended reasonably favorably. They still didn't know what he'd been doing, why he'd chosen Oliver. But at least it was over. And now they had safeguards in place for this sort of thing.

After Chloe had watchtowered them to save Oliver, she'd realized how much of a fool she'd been.

When she'd explained everything that had happened to Oliver-after he'd gotten medical attention, because when they'd first come across him, he was spouting off nonsense about trees that ate people-he'd quickly asked about Chloe.

And then she'd known.

She truly was the biggest fool who'd ever lived.

She felt _dirty_.

Not only had she fallen in love with an impostor-who'd apparently only chosen her because she would be easy to manipulate because of her feelings, and he hadn't wanted to take the chance of being single and having to be the Billionaire Playboy-she'd hurt Chloe and Oliver.

She could see it now. They were perfect for each other.

Dinah didn't have very many close female friends, but she'd had Chloe. But not anymore. She'd stolen her friend's boyfriend. Which made her, quite possibly, the worst friend a girl could have.

Her intention, now, was to do everything she could to make it up to them, both of them.

* * *

"Please don't slam the door in my face."

Chloe seemed like she was actually considering doing so, despite her request. "Fine."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't really . . . help."

"I didn't know, about you and Oliver."

Chloe sighed. "I know, we'd wanted it that way. It hurts, but I know that. I do."

"I honestly didn't realize at first that it wasn't him."

"I know, neither did I. But then something felt off. And when he didn't even bother to break things off with me before proposing to you, I knew."

"You figured it out, that's what matters." She sighed, "Chloe-you and Oliver are perfect together, and I am so sorry. I didn't-he played with me."

Chloe held herself back, then realized the futility of it all. "Come on," she opened her arms and hugged Dinah. "If Ollie and I hadn't made up last night, I'd probably be stabbing you in the back right now."

"That's good to know." Dinah had started crying, but she appreciated Chloe's attempt at levity.

"I get it, you know. I really do. As much as I want to claim that you broke The Girl Code, I know you didn't know what you were doing. I know it's not your fault. Not really."

"I don't know if I believe that."

"He messed with your head, Dinah. He knew exactly what buttons to push. He knew the right words. Then he started destroying your confidence, making you his puppet."

"I shouldn't have let him."

"You don't have to be perfect, Dinah."

"I wish, I wish that-"

"Wishes aren't going to change anything. All we can do is move forward. Speaking of which, wipe those tears. I'm sending you and AC to China for a while. Long term mission."

"Is this . . . a punishment?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, yes it is. China in mid-summer shouldn't be much fun," she said gleefully.

"Okay. I'll do whatever needs to be done."

"Dinah, that man psychologically damaged you. Within weeks you were wrapped around his finger. And now you need to focus on being you again."

"Do you think we'll be . . . friends again?"

"We never stopped. Even when I hated you, I understood that you didn't know. It was Oliver-or, well, the fake one-that I was furious with."

"You're a good person, Chloe Sullivan. And an amazing friend."

"Don't you forget that. Especially when I make you wear the most hideous bridesmaid dress in the history of hideous bridesmaid dresses."

"You're getting married?"

Chloe smiled to herself, "Yeah, we are. After your whole divorce/annulment, whatever goes through. Are you okay?"

"Surprisingly, I think I will be. China will help. Are you sure you want me to be a bridesmaid?"

"How else am I going to punish you with that awful dress? Plus, this way, I'll have photo documentation." Chloe was entirely too gleeful about that fact.

"Is that really all it's going to take?"

Chloe thought for a moment. "No, but it's a start."


End file.
